5 Worlds That Never Were
by Obsessivebookworm14
Summary: Tom Riddle never taught defense, Hermione wasn't a princess, Arianna didn't stay inside, Harry wasn't anything but a Gryffindor, and Draco never defended Harry and Ron. But maybe, in another world, they could have.


5 Worlds that Never Were

_A/N: Not to be taken too seriously. These were just some random scenes that wouldn't leave me alone. That said, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**1.** "_You_ sir?" Harry asks in surprise. "A Dark wizard?"

Professor Riddle smiles. "Yes, Mr. Potter. I'm sure that in one of these worlds-" he gestures to the chalkboard behind him that contains all his notes on alternate realities "I am indeed a Dark wizard, perhaps even the leader of all Dark wizards."

It was a testimony to the class's admiration for their teacher that their silent amusement hadn't become audible yet.

"But sir," Ron protests mock-seriously. "Wouldn't you have to, you know, have some sort of fear-inducing name to be a true Dark wizard?"

"Ah, but I would, Mr. Weasley." Even Professor Riddle was fighting a smile by now. "I would call myself _Voldemort _and my followers would be Death Eaters." He had clearly put a bit of thought into this.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Voldemort Professor? Why?"

"For two reasons Miss Granger. 1: it's an anagram of my name-" Hermione's eyes widen at that, and she begins to scribble on a piece of parchment, muttering under her breath "- and 2: it is suitably fearsome, so all of my enemies would fear to say it. Not that I would _have_ many enemies" He looked straight-faced at the class, all of whom seemed about ready to volunteer to be his enemy.

"But would you really just be evil -Vold-a-mart- or whatever you said, just like that?" Seamus asked eagerly.

"I would probably need to change my appearance to suit such a fearsome name" He conceded. "Any suggestions?"

"Perhaps you could look like a snake!" Dean quickly interjected, knowing his teacher's unusual skill.

"I could," Professor Riddle nodded. He paused, considering, then added "But to do that I'd probably have to remove my nose-"

That was too much for the class and it dissolved into helpless giggles.

(Later, in the staff room, Professor McGonegall will demand to know just why Dean Thomas was drawing comics of Darth No-Nose and Professor Riddle will only laugh)

* * *

**2.** "I'm Harry Potter and I'm here to rescue you."

"Aren't you a little short for a Death Eater?"

So began the glorious rescue of Princess Hermione of Hogwarts, a story famed the galaxy over. Filled with hair-breath escapes, dashing rogues, battles-

(Trash compactors, walking carpets, shooting out the bridge controls)

-and forever brought up by said Princess whenever she thought her dear brother was thinking a little to well of himself.

* * *

**3.** Kendra Dumbledore looked up from her knitting, surprised to see Arianna back already.

"I thought you were going outside to play" she remarked, setting her knitting aside.

Her daughter shrugged. "I decided I didn't want to after all. I'm going to go read."

Kendra suppressed a sigh. Arianna never could seem to make up her mind on anything. "Alright dear." She said, deciding not to argue the point.

After all, it wasn't anything important.

* * *

**4.** "No? Well if you're sure...better be... HUFFLEPUFF!

* * *

**5.** Harry watched as the three Slytherins-to-be beat a hasty retreat down the Hogwarts Express. He turned to his rescuer and said quietly "Thanks. They really were quite annoying."

The other boy shrugged. "No problem. I knew they'd pick a fight eventually, so I was keeping an eye on them."

Ron was cleaning up the candy that had fallen during the brief fight. He dumped a pile of Bertie-Botts in its container as he asked "How'd you know? Have you met them before?"

"My Mum warned me before I boarded the train." The boy replied, leaning against the compartment wall. "She said they were children of my...father's... old crowd." If he hesitated over the word father, neither Harry nor Ron noticed.

They watched in silence as Ron scooped up the last chocolate frog. Abruptly, Harry held out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter, by the way. And that's Ron, Ron Weasley."

The boy smiled, a little shyly, as he took the offered hand.

"I'm Draco. Draco Black."

_A/N: __Like it? Dislike it? I would love to hear from you, especially if you could (politely please) tell me something that I could do better._


End file.
